


At First Sight

by HeatherChii



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherChii/pseuds/HeatherChii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and the Hulk face again</p>
            </blockquote>





	At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This is part I for a challenge.  
> It will mostly contain Marvel work.

Their eyes met.  
When the Hulk reached out Loki stiffened automatically.  
A few seconds ago he was so close, a prickling slowly ran down the God’s back, before that giant, green paw barely touched his cheek. Tenderly.  
Something glistened in his cold, blue eyes. Loki became curious about what would happen next, when the green monster leaned forward, lifting the chin of the dark-haired.  
He murmured: „Hulk smash puny God“


End file.
